In electronic devices, fuses are used to protect the circuits in these electronic devices from overcurrents, which may lead to an overheating of the electronic devices. Typically, SMD fuses (SMD—surface mounted device) are soldered on a board of such a device, for example, on a mobile phone PCB board (PCB—printed circuit board). A disadvantage of this concept is the limited packing level on such a PCB board and furthermore the high costs of such SMD fuses.